


Post-Apocalypse Princesses

by perksof_beinga_fangirl



Category: Ariel - Fandom, Aurora - Fandom, Belle - Fandom, Disney Princesses, Elsa - Fandom, Esmeralda - Fandom, Jasmine - Fandom, Merida - Fandom, Mulan - Fandom, Pocahontas - Fandom, Snow White - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Disney, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksof_beinga_fangirl/pseuds/perksof_beinga_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world of Disney goes to ruin, these 9 tough princesses have to learn to adapt to their new life as fugitives. They can fight, hunt, and survive the toxic world that they now live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Apocalypse Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ~Addie

   How did the world get this way you ask? Well, it all started with Global Warming. Once the Ocean started to dry up, the mer-people and fish started to die or grow legs. My Father, King Triton, 


End file.
